Talk:The Shining/@comment-28491177-20160518160317
Firstly, there are at least 2 subcontexts to The Shining. One of them definitely involves the genocide of American Indians, but the other definitely involves the Apollo Program. Thats because in the general sense, the Overlook represents America and its history, "And not all of it was good." People say "Well, why didn't the Soviets expose the hoax?" My question is, "Why didn't the Soviets ever manage to land a man on the Moon, even now, more than 40+ years later???" The reason the Soviets didn't expose the hoax is because THERE IS NO BENEFIT to that. It is just a destructive act, essentially (also, perhaps they could only allege it was a hoax, and weren't quite capable of proving it). What you would do is actually try to bribe or blackmail NASA/America. And what do we see in 1972? Subsidized wheat and corn prices for the Soviet Union, on behalf of American citizens! Its called 'The Great Grain Robbery of '72' and most people have never even heard of it, let alone connected it to the 'manned' Moon landing! And even today NASA is using Russian rockets... Which either suggest Russian rocket technology is superior, or that a deal may have been struck, some 40+ years ago (NASA agrees to use Russian rockets, the Russians agree to keep quite about the 'manned' Moon landing). Now, as for The Shining, the Nazi/German references are there because a great number of the rocket scientists and engineers involved in the Apollo Program were former Nazis! Brought over in Project Paperclip. If you look at the floor in the lobby and in the Gold Room, there is an interesting pattern, 4 crescent shapes facing outward. Well, look up the 'seal of the Moon' and tell me it isn't the exact same, obscure pattern (albeit rotated 45 degrees). Take a look at the Moon tarot card. It is ALSO in The Shining! Where? When Jack is typing away in the Colorado Lounge. The camera films him, as it approaches from behind. The Moon tarot is two pillars, with a path/stairway in the middle, and center, top, is the Moon (with three faces). In The Shining we see the two pillars, the pathway/stairway in the middle, and three chandeliers center, top. In the tarot, the Moon's light 'reflects' everywhere. In The Shining scene, the light also reflects very prominently. In the tarot, there is a wolf/wild dog and a domesticated/tame dog. In The Shining, you have submissive Wendy who enters the Colorado Lounge, just for Jack to advise her "Why don't you get the fuck out of here?" Danny is nicknamed Doc and has prophetic visions (which is what 'Shining' is, although it can be events in the past, e.g. genocide of the Indians, or a 'manned' Moon landing). The Greek God Apollo was the god of 'truth and prophecy', but also medicine! What's up, Doc! And a famous saying associated with Apollo is "Know Thyself" which is interpreted to mean: "the proverb is applied to those whose boasts exceed what they are" and "a warning to pay no attention to the opinion of the multitude". Gee, almost like if a government claimed they landed a man on the Moon, but really, got the best film director and special effects artists to 'simulate' it, instead! (yes, I do think NASA has landed probes on the Moon, as have the Soviets/Russians, and Chinese, but I do not believe a MAN has been landed on the Moon) And this is the tip of the iceberg, when it comes to this stuff. When was Eyes Wide Shut released (as contractually stipulated by Kubrick)? July 16, 1999. The 30 year anniversary EXACTLY of the Apollo 11 mission blasting off! Eyes wide... Open, I hope!